<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing on You by December28th</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542805">Dancing on You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/December28th/pseuds/December28th'>December28th</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 04:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/December28th/pseuds/December28th</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>阅前须知：<br/>本文为5x11的舞蹈室doi<br/>有镜子play，有抹布，有一堆可能会雷到你的doi情节<br/>！！！并因为故事安排有提及11原名！！！<br/>不开玩笑，以上注明的真的都有，无法接受者请立刻关闭此页面，如果选择继续阅读那你就不准骂我</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>姚琛/赵让, 琛让</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>阅前须知：<br/>本文为5x11的舞蹈室doi<br/>有镜子play，有抹布，有一堆可能会雷到你的doi情节<br/>！！！并因为故事安排有提及11原名！！！<br/>不开玩笑，以上注明的真的都有，无法接受者请立刻关闭此页面，如果选择继续阅读那你就不准骂我</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“姚琛！”</p><p>姚琛按停音乐，就听见赵让在背后喊他，简简单单两个字被他念得轻快又脆生，像炒锅上爆开的豆子，噼里啪啦，热闹得不像样子。<br/>
“你过来看看这个录的行不行。”赵让小半张脸都藏在帽子的阴影里，看不见眼睛，却依然能听出那股从嗓子眼儿里溢出来的兴高采烈，他像只好不容易被准许出来放风的小狗，一刻也闲不住，嘴上喊着要人过去，自己却捧着手机蹦蹦跳跳地走了过来。<br/>
“赵让你可以啊，现在连私底下都不叫哥咯。”姚琛跳完一支舞有点喘，操着口过年回家后更严重了点儿的椒盐味普通话软和地笑骂，一边摘了口罩凑过去，不轻不重地捏了把赵让的脖颈，“拿近点儿，我看一看。”<br/>
赵让乖乖地站过来，举起手机。姚琛闻到他身上很熟悉的香水味，眼下已经到了尾调，像是肥皂的香气，和衣服上洗涤剂的味道融合得很好，若有若无地缭绕在发尾，好像他本人一样，遇到人了好奇地探出头，又害羞得缩回去。姚琛眸色深了些，捏完他脖颈的手顺势落在他肩膀上，把他更揽过来一些，靠紧了，才放下手，虚虚地搭在他腰际。赵让没注意，只顾着给他播视频，嘴里念念有词地点评自己的拍摄：“……这好像是有点儿太晃了，咋给我自己看晕了呢还哈哈哈——”<br/>
他边说边笑，转头去问：“要不重拍一遍吧？”<br/>
他没注意到这会儿他俩离得太近了，近到自己才一转头就吻上了身旁人的嘴——姚琛根本就没在看视频，短短的40秒还不够他将许久未见的小朋友看仔细。赵让抖了一下，手机啪嗒一声掉在地上。他僵在原地，脸腾地红了，耳朵都热热的，横于腰间的手臂存在感陡然变得强烈，它的主人把它锻炼得这样好，仿佛就是为了在这个时候将猎物锁在怀里。<br/>
姚琛起先也愣了一下，但见他这副模样不由得笑弯了眼，便也不顾他窘迫，欺身上前，变着角度清浅地吻他，赵让被他推着，踉踉跄跄地往后退，直到被摁着手腕压到了镜子上，姚琛一手搂着他腰，一手和他十指紧扣，凑上去一下一下啃咬他薄薄的下唇，再舔一舔闭得不那么严实的牙关，赵让就轻咛一声张开嘴巴，任由他轻而易举地侵入，将这突如其来的肌肤之亲变作实打实的亲密行为。赵让天生体温要比常人高一些，嘴巴里更是又软又热，姚琛思念这温度许久，一旦开始就停不下来，他像是能从赵让嘴里吃出甜味来，不愿放过他口腔里的每个角落，钜细靡遗地品尝，再攫住那滚烫的软舌没完没了地吮吸噬咬，时不时舔过上颚，臂弯中单薄的身体就敏感地颤抖起来。<br/>
赵让重重地喘息着，手上死死地抓着姚琛的衣服，好像这样就能有点安全感，缺氧让他大脑昏沉，阵阵酥麻顺着舌头传递至全身，他喉咙里发出可怜兮兮的呜咽，细伶伶的腿颤个不停，没多久就再支撑不住身体，背靠着镜子一点一点滑坐到了地上，仰着头任由姚琛又深又情色地吻他。不知道是他俩谁的津液顺着下巴流进衣领里，他都没精力去在意，姚琛随着他矮下身来，挤进他两腿之间，赵让就改为伸手去抱他的脖子，长腿缠上他精瘦的腰，很乖地把自己挂在哥哥身上。他那顶碍事的渔夫帽在一连串的抵死缠绵中掉了下来，姚琛放开他时终于能毫无阻碍地看见小朋友的全貌：赵让衣衫凌乱，呼吸散乱，微张着被吮得通红的小巧嘴巴，能看到里面一小截艳红的舌尖，黑白分明的眼睛里泛着水光，茫茫然地望着姚琛的方向，有点儿失焦，明明还没做什么，他却已经像被欺负狠了似的，好生狼狈。这副模样足以取悦任何男人，姚琛红了眼，捏着他的手腕把人拉进怀里。<br/>
“赵让，你想我没有？”姚琛压低声音，贴在他耳边问。<br/>
感觉到他呼出的热气喷在耳际，赵让忍不住瑟缩了一下，从耳尖到脸颊都涨红了，但还是轻声答：“想了……”他停了一下，补充道：“很想。”</p><p>“乖。”尽管是预想中的答案，但实际听到还是很开心，姚琛低下头，在他发顶落下一个吻，然后脱了外套垫在地上，赵让懵懵懂懂，就被翻了个面儿跪在镜子前，膝盖底下是姚琛还带着些暖意的厚厚外套，背后是姚琛火热的胸膛，他被困在姚琛与镜子之间，镜子里映照出他再熟悉不过的舞蹈室，和交叠在一块的他们两个人。赵让慌乱地按住姚琛来解他腰带的手，紧张地咽了咽口水：“……要在这儿做吗？”<br/>
“就来一次，我不射进去的，好嘛？”与方才强势的吻不一样了，姚琛这会儿竟软绵绵地征求起他的意见来，只因赵让说过一次不想在练习室做这种事，可他还是想试试赵让会不会让步——自己是有点儿恃宠而骄了吧，姚琛想，可他总是忍不住想跟赵让索取些什么，像个小孩儿，想要通过这些证明自己在对方心里的重要性。<br/>
果然赵让为难地皱起眉头，他偷偷地看了几眼姚琛盈满笑意的眼，又看了看他落在自己腰上的手，心理挣扎了半天，才抿着嘴点点头：“那你轻点儿……”他嗫嚅着把头埋进手臂之间，“要不等会儿没法录双人舞了。”<br/>
姚琛高兴得眼睛都眯起来，吻了吻身下人的耳朵：“乖。”</p><p>这场情事来得属实突然，他俩谁也没准备辅助工具，姚琛原已做好了苦战的准备，却没想到一脱了赵让的裤子就看见他内裤后边早湿了一大块，这光景令他怔愣片刻，继而颇为意外地挑起眉，促狭道：“我怎么记得刚才有人不太愿意呢？赵让小同学，怎么亲一下就湿成这样咯？”<br/>
赵让哼唧一声不回话，从姚琛的视角望过去，他连后脖颈都红了，颇为惹人怜爱，姚琛被他哼唧得心头漾了一池春水，到底是没忍心直接提枪就上。他把手伸到赵让跟前，柔声叫他舔湿点，免得待会儿难受，赵让就试探着伸出舌头，明明是叫他弄得越湿越好，但他却像是怕弄脏了姚琛白毛衣的袖子，舔得小心又克制，姚琛干脆用食指和中指夹着他的舌尖，强硬地把那条温热湿漉的软舌扯出来放在指间揉弄，一边用拇指的指尖去刮他下面的舌腹，直刺激得他分泌出的唾液浸湿了姚琛半只手掌。赵让不适似的皱着眉头，却下意识地晃了晃腰，姚琛注意到他兴奋的分身把内裤顶起老高，淫液流得太多，以致于都沾湿了他垫在底下的外套。赵让总说自己是比起说更喜欢做的类型，在床笫之欢上也是如此，每次做爱他都不愿意说话，但身体却总会诚实地做出让人满意的反应。姚琛笑了笑，隔着棉质布料轻轻地弹了下他的前端：“哎哟，别急嘛。”<br/>
他这句口音严重、尾音拖长的话实在是没得任何攻击性，与他的所作所为截然相反——话音未落他便直接动手扯掉赵让那条浸满各种体液的内裤，一口气将两根手指插进了那不断翕张着的小穴里。赵让一声轻吟和娇喘混在一块，回荡在空旷无人的舞蹈室里，他平时声音奶里奶气的，偏偏这种时候就清澈高亢，勾人得很。</p><p>“……哈啊——嗯、……哼嗯……呜——”赵让赶紧咬住嘴唇，以防泄出更多不成体统的声音，他拼命倒腾着呼吸，一边放低了腰让姚琛能动作得更容易，突如插入的两根手指与其说疼，不如说是让他更痛切地感受到了后穴对姚琛的渴求：不要手指，想要更粗大的、更炽热的那个——赵让忍耐着扭腰哀求的冲动，忍得快要把嘴唇咬出血来，他不想在姚琛面前显得太浪荡，按在镜面上的指尖都用力到发白了。<br/>
好在姚琛也已忍耐诸多时日，眼下并没有像平时那样温柔细致地给他扩张的余力，他又探进第三根手指，草草动作了几下，便抽出手来，解了裤子，对赵让说可能会有点痛，你忍一下。<br/>
赵让头点到一半，姚琛已经插了进来，肉刃温度堪称炽热，不留情面地挤进狭窄的小穴，空虚骤然被填满，快感浪潮一般奔涌而上，这一下就让赵让半个身子都酥麻得没了力气，手几乎扶不住镜子，这时姚琛从背后覆上来，按住他快要滑落的手，从后头与他十指紧扣，整个人将他妥帖地包裹起来。他温温柔柔地亲赵让的脸侧，一边又凶又狠地操他，赵让被他顶得几次差点撞上镜子，又被他温柔地用手掌护住。赵让常忍耐苦痛，却向来不擅应对快乐，因而总是轻而易举地成为性爱快感的俘虏，被姚琛如此暴戾又珍重地对待也是第一次，错乱的快感逐渐剥夺了赵让的思考能力，他开始下意识地晃起腰迎合男人的抽送，甜腻腻的呻吟和喘息没完没了地从嘴角溢出，充斥在整个室内，生理性的泪水成串地往下掉，和汗水、以及来不及咽下的口水一起糊了满脸，把他弄得粘腻不堪，一身的狼藉。<br/>
姚琛分出一只手扳着他的下巴，要他抬起头去看镜子。</p><p>“让让，看看自己，你这样好漂亮。”</p><p>赵让意识涣散，根本没听懂姚琛说了什么，只是茫茫然地把视线投向前方。镜子里是他和男人交合的画面，他看到自己不像样子地光着腿跪在地上，撅着屁股讨好埋在那里头的东西，眼睛哭得通红，脸上一塌糊涂，帽衫皱得不像话，没做造型的头发也乱七八糟地粘在脑门上，却还在张着嘴媚叫。<br/>
姚琛细长的手指卡在他下巴上，显得尤为扎眼，赵让有点儿呼吸不畅，眼前一阵一阵地发黑，耳边响起仿佛血液奔腾而过的轰鸣声。</p><p>『看看你自己这样子，你真的不是女人吗？』</p><p>“——啊、嗯……不，哈啊……”<br/>
不是的。冷静一点，赵让拼命告诫自己，他不在那个地狱了，姚琛很温柔，很爱他，他现在很幸福。</p><p>『你唱歌要是能像现在叫的这样动听不就省事了，来，再叫几声给哥哥们听听。』</p><p>“……啊啊——啊、啊、哈啊——”<br/>
……？可是如果知道了我全部的过往，姚琛还会愿意要我吗？赵让浑浑噩噩地想——不要告诉他，永远也不能让他知道。</p><p>『啧，怎么还学不会，屁股抬起来！再用力点摆腰啊！你这软绵绵的样子以后还想上舞台吗？』</p><p>“呜——啊、啊嗯……不、不要了……哈呜——”<br/>
别说了，走开，快停下。</p><p>『跑什么啊，你不早已经成了没有男人就不行的荡妇了。刚好今天人来得齐，一定喂饱你。』</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>——住手。别过来。<br/>
别再继续了，求你们……</p><p>接二连三被唤醒的回忆令他愈发混乱，赵让哭着发起抖来，一时间竟弄不清楚他身处何处、此刻在上他的人究竟是谁了，恍恍惚惚地，他以为自己还在那间宽敞明亮、以木质为主调的练习室，因为练习中做得不好而被公司的哥哥们“惩罚”着。因此他连哭也不敢发出声音，唯恐又触怒了他们，使得这次的惩罚变得更久。<br/>
可内心的恐惧也并不能抑制生理上的兴奋，姚琛对他的身体相当熟悉，知道插他哪里他会舒服得失神，也晓得抽出时依依不舍的软肉会怎样夹得自己难以自持，赵让几乎是轻而易举地被姚琛操射了，喷出的精液粘在镜子上，弄脏了他们两人的倒影。<br/>
赵让如坠冰窟，脸上瞬间失去了血色。</p><p>『——我们岑源哪，怎么能把练习室弄脏呢？』</p><p>当初是谁这样对他说的，赵让已经不记得了——或者说他在有意识地遗忘那时的许多事，却怎么都忘不了那人在耳边讲话时那令人不寒而栗的亲昵语气，和那种深入骨髓的恐惧。在那些难熬的日日夜夜里，赵让学得最好的就是在这种时刻将大脑放空，只要什么都不思考就可以假装感受不到加诸在自己身上的屈辱，他机械地弓身向前，用舌头去舔自己射在镜子上的东西。<br/>
姚琛吓了一跳，连忙把他拉回来：“赵让？？你在干什么？”他注意到赵让有点不对劲，于是捏着他软乎乎的脸蛋让他面向自己，这么一眼姚琛的心便沉了下去。<br/>
他知道这个样子的赵让。<br/>
那是他们俩都背井离乡在外追梦的年月，姚琛偶尔参加华人练习生的聚会时见过几次赵让，那时他还叫别的名字，还是个彻彻底底的小朋友。最初的小孩儿尽管腼腆羞涩，眼底的光却是无论如何都掩盖不住的，他规规矩矩地向身为前辈的自己打招呼，腰弯成90度，T恤贴在他身上勾勒出纤细的腰线，露出的手臂白皙，锁骨精致，细长笔直的两条腿包裹在贴身长裤里，裤脚和袜子之间露出一小截的脚踝都带着种少年气的纯真风情。初来乍到的小朋友心怀希望地逢人便笑，毫不吝惜地向世界展示他的干净美好。姚琛对赵让的第一印象还挺深，然而隔了一段时间再见，他几乎怀疑自己的眼睛：少年人还是少年人，却不再是少年了，他裹着厚厚的外套躲在角落，像个惊弓之鸟，碰见谁都如履薄冰，和人话也不敢说，笑也只是勉勉强强地提起嘴角，他不再谈理想，眼睛里灼人的光华更是再怎么找也找不见了。用脚指头想也知道他遇到了排挤霸凌，可姚琛护得住同公司的小孩，对赵让却鞭长莫及，除了每次见面送他一些小零食聊作慰藉以外，他什么都做不了。<br/>
眼前的赵让就和那时一样，像在惧怕着其他的什么，像是扼杀了自己的什么。</p><p>“对、对不起……我一定弄干净……”少年嘴里讲着彼此都很熟悉的异国语言，嘴角还蹭着白浊，他明明看向姚琛的方向，却又好像根本没在看他。<br/>
姚琛看着他，渐渐想通了一些事情。他一直知道赵让想尽力去掉自己身上一些海外训练时代留下的东西，不愿说那时的语言也是，不轻易管人叫哥哥也是，但这些东西总会在不经意间显露出存在过的痕迹。确认关系的时候，姚琛就听赵让说过他身上曾发生一些不好的事情，可他说的时候太过轻描淡写，以致直到这一刻姚琛才意识到，赵让遭受过的可能远比他想象的要严重得多。<br/>
愤怒与悔恨一齐涌上心头，姚琛气得指尖都在发抖，可这些情绪在他胸中转过一圈，最终到底是全部化作了对无端遭遇这些的小朋友的疼惜。他从赵让身体里退出来，抱住他想要张嘴安抚，没想到赵让竟一个转身缠了过来，他将姚琛推倒，跨坐在他身上，扶着姚琛尚在勃起中的分身就往下坐，一边动作他还一边磕磕绊绊地说：“我会好好做，哥……会好好做的……”<br/>
“等等、……唔——让让，你别这样，冷静点！赵让！”姚琛一声声地喊他，试图阻止他，可赵让恍若未闻，仍自顾自努力地摆着腰，他垂着头，眼泪噼里啪啦地往下掉，落在姚琛身上，像是直接砸进了他心里。<br/>
姚琛心如刀绞，实在看不得他这个样子。他坐起身一把搂住赵让纤瘦的腰，强硬地要他停止动作，跟着极尽温柔地吻去他眼角的泪花：“好了，别哭……赵让，你看看我是谁。”<br/>
赵让尽管害怕，但还是听话地眯着眼去看，眼前的人影逆着光，被顶灯打上一圈儿柔和的轮廓光，短发毛绒绒的，掌心很温暖。他眨了眨眼，难以置信似的，试探着道：“小……琛哥……？”<br/>
姚琛就笑了：“对，是我，不要怕。”<br/>
他笑起来像三月的春光，温柔和煦，却让人安心。他把赵让拥在怀里，让他靠在自己胸前，手上轻轻柔柔地拍他光洁的背，声音轻得像柳絮似的呢喃：没事了，小琛哥在呢，别怕，没事的。<br/>
姚琛的声音也是暖质的，有股令人安心的力量。在姚琛的安抚下，赵让沸腾的大脑终于渐渐冷静下来，姚琛给予安心感让他忍不住又掉下泪来，可一想起方才自己的模样，赵让心里又有点慌乱，脑子里一团乱麻，一会儿想姚琛猜到了多少，一会儿又担心姚琛会不会嫌自己。他抬头去看姚琛，见他还是如往常那般温柔的摸样，心里才稍微安定一些。他闭了一会儿眼，半晌抽了抽鼻子，小声道：“……对不起。”<br/>
“你道什么歉？”<br/>
“我……”——我是这样的人。我隐瞒了这样的事情。赵让是无论如何也不敢把这说出口，他知道逃避是坏习惯，可他还没做好准备向任何一个他人展示内心最脆弱之处。于是他认认真真地想好了，才字斟句酌地讲，“我以为会没事的。”<br/>
姚琛叹了口气，揉揉他后脑勺支棱的短发：“不，今天是我不好，明知道你——”<br/>
“小琛哥！”他话还没说完，就被赵让打断了，他伸出手回抱住姚琛，把脑袋埋进他的肩窝，小动物似的蹭着哥哥，小心翼翼地向他撒娇：“我们做完吧……？”<br/>
赵让鲜少会打断人说话，显然是不想再继续这个话题，姚琛有些无奈，他最开始以为自己的小朋友是只乖巧的小狗，后来发现他其实是只俏皮的兔子，没想到他还会变成缩头小乌龟。<br/>
好，赵让不想谈，那就不谈。暴露疗法虽说有益，可姚琛那么温柔的一个人，怎么舍得任由那些鲜血淋漓的伤口一次接一次地被掘开。<br/>
于是他拉起赵让的手，细致地与他十指紧扣：“好。”</p><p>这次他们就进行得平和许多，席卷室内的、几乎能把人吞噬的狂乱漩涡没有了，只剩下令人心醉的温柔。赵让仰躺在姚琛的衣服上，长腿攀着姚琛的腰，手被姚琛握着，身体与姚琛的严丝合缝。<br/>
“——哈、啊啊……再、再深点……”赵让脸色潮红得过分，嘴里吐露着平时断不可能出口的浪荡呻吟，“——嗯、唔……好舒服……”<br/>
姚琛想说不需要他这样，可也知道赵让不做点什么一定无法安心，他又心疼，又懊恼自己没能让赵让对自己完完全全地放心，但好在来日方长，他还有很多时间。姚琛怜爱地将赵让抱得更紧，一边抽送，一边在他身上留下斑斑点点的吻痕——横竖接下来很长一段时间里他们不会有拍摄的工作，他可以按照赵让喜欢的、给他打上许多许多专属印记，尽管谁都不能给看，也依然可以悄悄地昭告天下赵让是他最爱的人。</p><p>快到高潮的时候姚琛想要撤出来，赵让却夹紧了不肯让他走。<br/>
赵让深吸口气，因为做些与素性不符的事情而有些窘迫：“……射给我，好不好？”他讲到最后连声音都颤了颤，脸热得几乎能煎鸡蛋了，却依然勇敢地看着姚琛，等他的回答。<br/>
姚琛失笑：“下次吧，我们等会儿还要录舞呢。”他捏了捏赵让的脸，把那张还想辩驳的小嘴含进嘴里，“好啦，我的赵小让，乖，好嘛？”</p><p>“……好，小琛哥。”</p><p>*</p><p>@R1SE-赵让：<br/>
和@R1SE-姚琛 小琛哥一起运动 提高抵抗力<br/>
[视频]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>